The present invention relates generally to door locking systems and more particularly to a system for the doors, hoods or covers of vehicles such as automobiles.
The invention is specifically related to the overall structure and arrangement of a centrifugal clutch assembly which is particularly adapted for utilization with a locking system wherein a flywheel mass is driven by an electric motor to actuate an actuator member of the door closing system. A gearing connection is provided between the flywheel mass and the actuator member and the centrifugal clutch of the present invention is specifically intended for use as part of this gearing connection.
Generally, a clutch mechanism of the type to which the present invention relates will include a rotatably mounted carrier member which is arranged in driving connection with the flywheel mass. Centrifugal weight means will be movably mounted upon the carrier member and a spring will be utilized for applying a restoring force to the centrifugal weights to return them to the clutch-disengaged position. The friction surfaces of the clutch are defined on the centrifugal weight and also upon an output or driven member of the clutch which is placed into driven connection with the friction surfaces on the centrifugal weights in order to impart driving force to the actuator of the door locking system.
A locking system of the type with which the present invention may be utilized is described in application Ser. No. 902,346 filed May 3, 1978, assigned to the same assignee as the present application the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed toward providing a locking system of the type mentioned which is constructed so that manual actuation and control of the locking system independently of the electric motor drive may be readily effected. With the invention, provision is made for transmission of only a limited amount of torque by the centrifugal clutch of the invention so that in the case of impediments or malfunctions of any kind, elevated or extreme loads will not be transmitted by the system.